


Serena's new family

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Series: Serena's New Chapter [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Serena now has been adopted by Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot...both who are criminals but that doesnt stop her from loving them and showing her appreciation. Though there are people who disagree with the adoption and will do anything to put an end to it before it reaches the courts.





	Serena's new family

-For the longest time Serena was stuck in a experimental testing facility/adoption lab. She had worked hard to be moved to the adoption phase and finally after 5 years her hard work would pay off and she would be moved to the adoption lab in 1 week. When she got word of the news, She jumped for joy and was excited to finally be leaving the facility and going out into the new world. Having been in here since June 2012 she was ready to take on anything with a cautious but steady approach.-

-1 week later and everything is abuzz at the adoption lab where she sits patiently and waits to get adopted. But so far, no one had chosen her due to her age. She was 24 years old and far to much to handle according to her file. The people in charge of her over at the testing facility planned it perfectly that if anyone tried to adopt her they would hopefully be deterred by her file. But Serena had an ace up her sleeve when in walks Oswald and Edward. Not even a half hour later, Serena walks out with Oswald and Edward as the experimental test facility curses and would simply wait.-


End file.
